


Dark Wounds Freed

by Undead_Immortals



Category: Batman - All Media Types, inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Honestly he is in the right this time, Jason Todd is a conduit, Jason has powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead_Immortals/pseuds/Undead_Immortals
Summary: Conduits are being treated as criminals and no one did anything. Jason decided to step up and fight the system.





	Dark Wounds Freed

Seven years ago the first conduits appeared. Ordinary people suddenly possessed amazing abilities and powers. It wasn't long or the military wanted to take them in. They were seen as dangerous and needed to be contained. Curdun Cay was build to keep the conduits away from the outside. A prison for people who were seen as different. Not human.

The public hated the conduits. Called them bio-terrorists and singled them out. It was nasty business from both sides. On one hand, these people couldn't help that they were conduits. On the other hand... Someone having a bad day might crash their car. A conduit having a bad day? The body count would be in the double digits. They weren't like meta-humans either. They were far more dangerous. Their abilities could easily corrupt the host. Make them hostile and violent. Unpredictable.

Eventually, things got so bad that even the Justice League was called in to help capture and contain the ever-growing number of people discovering their new powers. Bruce wasn't exactly thrilled to do the government's bidding. But he understood the dangers of leaving them on the street. So he worked along as well. Naturally, the rest of the family did so too. They all did follow the Bat to hell and back after all.

Jason didn't always like this. Some people they took in were barely the age of Damian. Just kids. Scared kids who didn't understand or control the power they suddenly had. Whenever he came across one of those... He let them go. He hadn't been caught yet, luckily. But it would just be a matter of time.

There were some in the family that shared this sentiment like Dick, Stephanie, and Duke. They had an agreement to not take down any kids. But instead, help them go under the radar. Bruce was thankfully unaware of this alliance. As was the rest of the family.

"We'll get caught. This will cost us our heads..." Duke said with worry. Dick nodded in agreement. This was dangerous and it was a miracle that they weren't caught yet. But they were really pushing their luck like this.

"We have to help them. We can't leave them to be transported to Curdun Cay." Stephanie said in protest and crossed her arms sternly. This was a suicide mission. She knew that. But these people didn't deserve to be imprisoned for who they were. What they were.

"Look. I know this is risky but are we really going to just follow along while we know it's wrong? Either you're coming with me... Or I'll go alone." Jason finished the argument. The others gave a faint nod. They would go with Jason. They were heroes after all... They had to protect the innocent. "Alright. Thank you." Jason said softly and looked at the others. "Our best shot is taking down the truck transporting them while it's on the road. Here, near the forest. That way we have an easy escape route." he stated.

The others nodded. Guess they were really going through with this. They were going to take down a transportation truck and free a bunch of conduits. What could go wrong? Except for basically everything.

\-----

"Not too late to turn back..." Duke said as he saw the truck approach.  
"Man up and stay put. We're gonna do this." Jason stated over the communication and waited until the perfect moment.

"Go," he said and pressed the switch in his hand. Smoke started coming from the road. Black think clouds that made it impossible to see. The driver had to stop or he would no doubt cause an accident.

As the truck stopped, all four of them rushed to it. Dick was quick to knock out the driver before he could see them. He took the key from the driver and headed to the back off the truck. There were a lot of different locks on the truck itself but it wasn't impossible for people trained by Batman. It wasn't long or the truck was open. But they needed to hurry. It wouldn't be long or reinforcements would arrive.

"Get them out. I'll cover you guys." Jason started, looking around as they headed to the forest. This went... Better than Jason had expected. Maybe they even-

Sirens came from both sides of the road. Not easy. Not good.  
"Get a move on! Get them out of here now!" Jason yelled and shot at the tired of the incoming trucks.

"We can't just leave you, Red Hood!" Stephenie stated to which Jason grunted in annoyance.

"I can handle it. Now go!" He cut off the communication and hid behind the stranded truck. He wasn't giving the rest a choice. This was his plan, so he would make sure that the conduits would get away safely. Switching his clips from normal to rubber bullets. Killing right now would make things so much more difficult later on.  
Taking a few deep breaths, Jason engaged. He shot at the D.U.P soldiers. Wearing yellow.

'Sheesh walking target much.' Thought the vigilante wearing the bright red helmet.

Things seemed to be turning to Jason's favor until those yellow D.U.P soldiers started using their abilities. Concrete... They became impossible to hit, with rubber bullets dealing no damage when the hits finally did connect.

"Shit...shit shit!" Jason muttered and before he could even think about a new plane, the truck he used as coverage was tossed aside easily by shifting the concrete beneath it. Looking around, Jason saw he was outnumbered, outmatched, and outwitted. He dropped his gun and went to his knees, hands on his helmet.

"Fine... I'll surrender." He muttered but all the soldiers get their weapons up and aimed. Glancing at the strike commander, it hit him. They weren't going to take him alive…

Immediately he felt his pulse quicken and his pupils got smaller. No... No, not again. He wasn't going to die again! He wasn't the weak sidekick he used to be! He would survive... No matter what!

"Take him out." The commander stated as Jason stood up again. The adrenaline rushing, the fear, the anger. They boiled up within a split second before they boiled out. A black mass emerged from Jason, knocking the D.U.P soldiers back. Jason himself had no clue what was happening. But the soldier seemed to know.

"Suspect is a conduit! Shoot to kill. I repeat shoot to kill!" The commander ordered and everyone started shooting. The bullets hurt badly... Fuck they did. But it didn't kill Jason.

"Holy... Shit..." Jason muttered and breathed out a laugh. This. Was. Awesome. He rushed to the soldiers and easily smashed them to the ground. He felt so much... Faster and stronger.

In no time at all, Jason stood in front of the commander. Everyone else taken down.  
"Well... Guess I should thank you. If it wasn't for you, I might not have to figure it out. At least not as spectacular as I did now." He said darkly and grabbed the other's throat. His hand turning black. The blackness went to the man's neck and quickly spread through his body before Jason dropped him. A lifeless husk…

Jason took a quick look around him. No one... Good. He rather keep this on the low from the others for a while. Especially from Bruce. He headed to the forest and couldn't help but let a soft laugh escape his lips.

\-----

"Jason! How did you get away from there? We were worried sick." Dick started as soon as Jason reached the hideout.

Giving a slight shrug, Jason took off his helmet. "Guess I'm just a better shooter than those a-holes." He stated bluntly. "How are the conduits?" he asked to quickly change the subject without making it too obvious.

"They're doing okay. We led them to the usual place. They should be safe for the time being." Duke said and crossed his arms with a sigh.  
"This was way too risky. We can't do anything like that again. If Batman finds out ab-"

"He won't." Jason interrupted with a slight growl to his voice.

"Jason, you got in a firefight with the D.U.P.! That red helmet of yours is quite distinctive. They'll be able to tell it was you!" Duke stated and shook his head as he walked closer to Jason. Dick bit his lip slightly and felt the need to intervene but Stephanie held him back.

"No, they won't," Jason said simply with narrow eyes. "I took care of them. They won't tell anyone."

Everyone fell dead silent at that. And it took a few minutes before Dick walked up to Jason with a worried expression. "Jason. Tell me you didn't kill them. We had an agreement. These missions wouldn't cost any lives." He said.

Jason looked to the side for a moment before he looked into Dick's eyes.  
"They're dead. All of them. Every single one of them." He wasn't going to lie. Why would he? They would figure things out eventually anyway. Lying would be a short-term fix.

Stephanie sighed deeply. "Idiot! Bruce will no doubt find this out and then we're busted!" She yelled and Jason just scoffed at her.

"No, he won't. Because this is done. I'm doing this alone now. That way only I'll be busted." He said and grabbed his bag to head out, though Dick grabbed Jason's wrist.

"You can't just leave! These things have consequences, Jason. How did you even-"

Jason pushed Dick away with much force. So much so that the other was send against the wall with a loud thud. Jason's eyes were black and so was his arm.  
"You're... A bio-terrorists?" Duke asked, completely flabbergasted. "This is getting out of hand! You need to go to Bruce with this. We need to come clean. Maybe he can help you." He tried to reason.

"What?! Hell no! That bastard will just lock me up as he does with everyone else! Don't get in my way... I'm won't let Bruce or the Justice League or the D.U.P get away with what they're doing." Jason stated as he slowly calmed down. He didn't wait for their response. He left the hide-out, slamming the door shut on his way out.

\-----

Being a conduit was... Awesome. Sure there were the obvious threats of people hunting you down. But the thrill of beating them to the ground, broken and bloody... God, it was addictive! It wasn't long or Bruce and the rest got word about Jason's little secret. He tried to convince the former Robin to turn himself in. Jason promptly refused and proceeded to kill multiple D.U.P soldiers as well as free multiple conduits. His powers grew stronger and stronger. And his mind fell more and more prey to that power.

Why waste this gift and rot in some cell in Curdun Cay while he could free his people and be a thorn to Bruce in the process?

\-----

"Alpha target spotted! On top of Wayne Enterprises. Engaging now." The soldiers in the helicopters said as Jason stood carefree on the roof of the skyscraper. He walked to the edge and looked at the combat vehicles that flew around him. He jumped down and while he fell, shot at the Jesus-screws of the chopper. He hit them perfectly and the helicopters came crashing down.

Jason landed easily. His fall being broken by the convenient set of powers he possessed. "Gonna have to do better than that. Try sending in the old man. Bats always give a way more interesting fight. Maybe the League even." He taunted and walked away.

Bio-Terrorists were seen as dangerous because their powers could corrupt the host. Jason Todd was the perfect example of this. The powers bringing out the worst traits he had. And it felt liberating. He would never stop this. Never. Not till every conduit was free and everyone who got them imprisoned paid for the price.


End file.
